valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
War-Monger (Valiant Entertainment)
| Alignment = | Gender = | Birthplace = | Status = | Occupation = | Family = Anni (mother) Padda (Name-giver) Aram Anni-Padda (brother) Gilad Anni-Padda (brother) Ivar Anni-Padda (brother) | Affiliations = | Creators = | First = ( ) | Last = }} Vexana the War-Monger is an immortal agent of chaos and a long-time enemy of the many incarnations of Unity teams. While she is capable of turning others against each other with her words, she is incapable of killing someone with her own hands. History Vexana was born in the ancient city of Ur, as the youngest of 4 siblings. She was the only girl, as well as being much younger than her brothers. By the time she was a young girl, her brothers Ivar, Gilad and Aram were respected warriors. Because she was younger, and a little harsh and cruel for a child her age, her brothers didn't interact with her much. When the trio returned home from a quest to find a mysterious Boon as a duo instead of a trio, with Gilad on his deathbed, Vexana fled the city in tears. She discovered a place of power, the home of dark death cults dedicated to ending life. Being in such a place of power, and her heritage as an Anni-Padda, was all that saved her when the Boon was opened. A massive explosion occurred, a Great Cataclysm, that killed all life in Ur and the surrounding areas. Even Vexana died, but the dark spirits unleashed from the Boon sensed her heritage and woke her before she could pass on. This gave the young girl immortality, as well as the ability to control and manipulate emotions. Vexana didn't know this, she simply thought she was to far from the blast to have been killed. When she returned home, she found everyone else dead, and being a child, began to blame herself. If she was the only one alive, could she have been the cause? So she fled Ur, walking the devastated land alone. Later, because of her guilt, she let herself forget Ur and her family, and convinced herself she was born around 1900 BCE, supposedly after a demon forced itself on her mother. Calling herself the War-Monger, Vexana has claimed to have sparked almost every major world conflict in history, opposed only by different incarnations of Unity. Because she was seemingly unable to be killed, Unity would find ways to contain or isolate War-Monger, but she always returned. In the modern era, the current incarnation of Unity seemingly managed to permanently kill her, or at least keep her from harming anyone ever again. Because she feeds and feeds off of human conflict, the immovable psiot Anchor sacrificed himself to pin her at the bottom of the ocean, as far away from humanity as possible though she was later found and made her way back to the surface. Personality War-Monger has a sarcastic, irritable personality, prone to swearing and mocking her opponents. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality' *'Emotion Manipulation' **'Anger Manipulation' *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant' *'Probability Manipulation' *'Weapons Expert' **'Swordsmanship' Equipment *'Axe' Notes * In ancient Mesopotamia, the called her "Tibûtu", a word with a few different meanings (swarm, arousal, and war), all of which tended to happen when War-Monger was around. Appearances Gallery Character Designs & Sketch (by Amilcar Pinna) FQ CharacterDesigns 02.jpg FQ CharacterDesigns 04.jpg FQ Vexana Sketch Pinna.jpg Cover Appearances File:TFQ 001 PRE-ORDER PINNA CROPPED.jpg|' ' by Amilcar Pinna ( ) TFQ 002 PRE-ORDER PINNA-TL.jpg|' ' by Amilcar Pinna ( ) TFQ 004 COVER-A KANO-TL.jpg|' ' by Kano ( ) TFQ 004 COVER-C TEMPLER-TL.jpg|''The Forgotten Queen'' #4 by Hannah Templer TFQ 004 PRE-ORDER PINNA-TL.jpg|''The Forgotten Queen'' #4 by Amilcar Pinna Panels Unity021 WarMonger.jpg War-Monger Unity-v2-19 002.jpg|War-Monger as a child War-Monger Unity-v2-21 001.jpg|War-Monger in the Cold War War-Monger Unity-v2-19 003.jpg Quotes References External links Category:Empathy Category:Immortality Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat